


Naughty Book Signing

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, hand wrote this and it was 27 pages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious





	Naughty Book Signing

"Louis! You have a signing in an hour! Get your lazy arse up!" I yell up at him.

"I am up! Getting dressed now! So calm down" he yells back.

I sigh and decide to make us a cup of tea.

As I'm putting both our sugars in, he walks downstairs.

"Hey, have you seen my beanie? Oh, you're making tea?" Louis asks.

I turn around and my jaw drops. Holy shit, he looks amazing!

"Ummm... No, I haven't. Yeah, 2 sugars, just how you like it." I say to him.

"Okay, guess I'll just push it back. You know me so well. Thanks, by the way." He tell me.

"Thanks? For what?" I asked.

He walks to me and puts his hands on my waist.

"For saying that I looked amazing." He says.

"But I didn't say it. I thought it, but didn't say it" I confess.

"You said it aloud. Trust me I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't call me sexy" he says, kissing me.

I start to kiss back before saying, "you are sexy, very sexy. So sexy j wish you could take me right now, right here."

He groans out and gives me a hard kiss, "god, I love when you talk like that. Keep going!"

"If you didn't have a book signing in a half hour, I would want you to carry me upstairs and just ruin me" I say to him.

"Oh god, babe!" He moans out.

"I would want you to rip my clothes off with just your teeth." I tell me.

"Babe, it's not the best idea to get me hard before a signing. Ya gotta stop." He whines.

"But it's so much fun, knowing that I can get you hard because I know I'm the only one that gets to deep-throat it" I remind him.

"Erika, please stop or else." He warns.

"Or else what? You'll tie me up? Spank me even? What's my punishment?" I ask, seductively.

"You'll find out, love. Trust me." He promises.

"Oh, a surprise?! I hope it involves that big cock of yours" I retort.

"Oh it will" he says.

"Kinky bastard! I love it when you're kinky. Gets me so turned on" I confess

"Love when I'm done, you'll want more" he says.

"When it's you, I always want more" I say.

_*knocking*_

"Oh, that must be Paul" Louis says, grabbing his tea.

"I'm not done with you quite yet. Wait till we're in the Van" I warn.

"Oh, joy. This oughta be good" he says, kissing me again.

"It will be. Now let's go!" I say, grabbing my tea and walking towards the door.

Louis follows me and spanks my ass.

"Kinky" I say, opening the door.

"Ready to go?" Paul asks.

I nod my head and grab my purse.

Me and Louis walk out and get bombarded by fans and paps.

"Damn paps. Ruined my first step." I say to Louis.

"Which was what?" He whispers back.

"If both the fans and the paps weren't here, I would be grabbing that huge cock of yours" I whisper back.

"Would you stop! I won't be able to handle anymore" he replies back.

"Oh really? So if the paps and fans weren't here, would you fuck me right here in the ground?" I asked.

"You little exhibitionist. Public sex, really?" He quietly exclaims.

"You know me so well. Public sex is the best sex. Well next to mind-blowing sex." I retort.

"Kinky bitch" he says.

"Kinky bastard" I retort.

He smirks and pinches my ass.

"In love with my ass, huh?" I ask.

"Oh, you know it." He smirks.

"And I stand proven" I remind him.

He laughs as Paul opens the van door and we slide in the very back.

"Why so far away from the other boys?" Louis asks.

"So I can do this," I say, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants.

"Really?! Right now?" He exclaims quietly.

I nod my head yes and pull out my prize.

I look in awe at his size, "so big" I whisper.

"Hey what are you two doing back there?" Harry asks.

"Just talking," I reply quickly, stroking Louis.

"About?" Harry pry.

"Our plans for the week in America." I say, sliding my thumb over the head.

I look and Louis is biting his lip, trying to stifle a moan.

"Lou, you okay?" He asks.

Louis quickly nods.

I go faster and I hear Louis whimper.

Harry turns back around ignoring us.

"If they ask where I'm at just tell them that I'm asleep on your lap." I command him.

He nods and gives me a kiss before I lower my head onto his cock.

"Oh, god!" He quietly moans.

I hum around him and he puts his hands in my hair, pushing me further on to him.

I hollow my cheeks and relax my throat so j can deep-throat him.

I go faster, bobbing my head up and downs

"Er-Erika, I'm c-close" Louis whispers down at me.

I hum around him, giving him the O.K. To release.

He starts to thrust up in my mouth as I'm going down.

A couple more thrusts later he's releasing in my mouth.

I swallow it all and suck him clean before I pull my head back up.

"Exhibitionist" he says, kissing me hard.

"Kinky ass-loving bastard" I say back.

"You know it" he replies

The van stops before I had time to button and zip Louis' pants.

"We're here" Paul announces.

"Okay, we'll be out soon." Louis says.

Paul nods and of then besides us get out.

I quickly zip up his pants and button them.

"Thanks, love m. You're still getting punished." He tells me.

"I'm okay with that" I say, grabbing his hand and leading us out of the van.

We walk out to see a shitload of fans.

Luckily for us the barriers were strong, so we could get I it the mall easy.

"While I'm doing this, why don't you go shopping" Louis suggests.

"Are you sure? I can always wait by Paul until you're done"'I offer.

"No it's okay. Go shopping. My and yours birthday us coming up. Also Christmas. Go get presents." He tells me.

"Okay. Just have Paul come get me" I say to him.

He nods and hands me his wallet.

"Go knock yourself out" he says, kissing me.

I grab his wallet and nod my head.

He gives me one last kiss before walking over to the boyS.

He looks back and waves as do the rest of the boys.

I wave back and walk toward one of the stores.

I walk through every store, buying gifts for everyone and buying Louis' birthday gifts.

My last store I walked into was a treat for myself (and Louis).

"Hi! Welcome to Victoria's Secret!" A girl greets me.

"Hi!" I reply back.

I walk around picking out different sets until I found this light blue baby doll lingerie.

I knew Louis would love it so I grab it real quick and find a couple more sets before going to pay.

"$348.23" the cashier says.

I hand her the credit card and she swipes it quickly, handing it back.

She puts the items in the signature bags and putting the pink tissues in.

"Thank you! Please come again." She says.

"Thanks!" I cheer.

I grab the bags also my other bags and walk out.

I see Paul coming towards me with his walkie-talking in hand

"Hey Paul!" I yell

"Erika, the boys are done. Need some help?" He asks.

"Yeah, that means a lot" I say, handing him a couple of bags.

"Christians shopping?" He asks.

"That and Louis' birthday." I say.

He nods his head and we start walking.

"Hey Paul, did you find her?" I hear Louis' voice through the walkie-talkie.

I grab the walkie-talkie from Paul.

"He found me, but took his talkie and ran. You better find me." I say through it.

"Erika, you're misbehaving once again." Louis replies.

"Your point? You better find me." I say.

I hear no reply back before turning to Paul.

"Bathroom break! Take these and I'll meet you back over by the signing." I say, handing him the rest of the bags.

He nods his head and walks away.

I still had the walkie-talkie and didn't bother to tell Paul.

"Erika, where are you?" Louis asks.

"Somewhere in this mall." I retort.

"Erika, tell me now!" He warns.

"Let's just say I'm heading towards a place where everyone needs a 'break'" I hint.

"I know exactly where you are" he exclaims.

"Well, come and get me" I say.

"Babe, I am" he says, breathily.

"Did you know that you being dominant turns me on?" I tell him.

"Gah! I love you!" He says.

"Love you, too" I respond.

I walk into the bathroom and look into the mirror.

I fix my hair and reapply lipgloss before I walk out.

"Have you found me yet?" I say through the walkie-talkie.

I get no response and decide to walk away.

As I get past the entryway I feel someone grab my hand and pin to the wall, hard.

"Ow!" I yell.

"You've been naughty" I hear Louis.

"How so?" I moan out.

"Teasing me, running away, buying Victoria's Secret. Shall I go on?" He reminds me.

"Nah, you pretty much summed it up" I tell him.

"Now, are you going to start behaving?" He asks, kissing me with so much lust.

"Maybe" I respond back, returning the lustful kiss.

He goes to my neck, finding my sweet spot and starts sucking.

I moan out, grabbing his shirt; pulling him closer.

He releases from his spot before asking, "are you gonna behave?"

"No, too turned on" I moan out.

"Well then, we better get back home" he says, giving me one last kiss.

He grabs my hand and drags me towards the boys.

"Hey, there you are!" Liam scolds me.

"Yeah, here I am" I respond.

"Erika, need my walkie-talkie back, please" Paul politely demand.

I hand it back to him and take some of my bags.

"I hope you got me some birthday gifts in those bags." Louis says.

"Now, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get you anything!" I question.

"Not a very good one" he retorts.

"Wait till we get home, I have a great surprise for you." I tell him.

"If it's you being naked on the bed by the time I get up there, you're very smart" he responds.

"Nope" I say, popping the 'p'.

Louis shakes his head and we jump into the van; taking our previous positions.

"So what's the surprise?" He asks after dropping Liam off.

"Nice try, still not telling you" I reply.

He huffs in defeat and I lay my head on his shoulder.

I look out the front window seeing the cars and houses pass by.

"Don't get tired" Louis whispers.

"'M not. Just looking" I respond.

I feel him nod his head.

"Erika and Louis we're at your place. Erika, don't forget your bags. Louis, you can help." Paul commands.

We both nod our heads and get out of the van and open the back doors.

I grab the 2 Victoria's Secret bags leaving Louis with the rest.

I unlock our door and run upstairs to our ensuite.

"Erika, thanks for leaving all the bags but 2. Those 2 in which you grabbed." He shouts.

I don't respond and pull out the light blue baby doll lingerie.

I take off the tags and find the matching thong; pulling the tags off of that.

"Erika?" I hear Louis ask.

"Using the bathroom, I'll be out in a little bit. Just undress and lay down on the bed." I respond.

"Okay" he answers.

I strip out if my clothes and undergarments.

I put on the lingerie and fix my make-up and hair.

When I think I look hot as hell, I walk out of the bathroom.

"Shit, babe." I hear Louis

"You like?" I tease.

He gets up whole speaking, "like? How about love?"

"Good! Now where was I?" I ask, rubbing my hands over his chest.

"Laying down on the bed, arms over your head, and waiting for me." He demands.

I do as I'm told, but as soon as he turns his back, I start to rub myself through my thong.

I let a moan slip out, but don't give a damn.

I don't notice Louis turn around; watching me.

I slip my hand into my thong and start to finger myself.

"L-Louis" I moan out.

Louis growls and storms over to me, ripping my hand and quickly tying it, also my other hand to the bed post.

"I said no touching." He growls.

I say nothing, as he ties me up.

"What did I say?" He commands.

"No touching, but in my offense you was taking too long." I respond.

"Well don't be a tease. Now you have a choice, but I'm not giving you that choice because of today." He growls.

I moan out with his dominance.

"You like when I'm dominant?" He seduces.

I moan out, "yes", before he crawls on top of me and kisses me.

He massages my boobs before sliding his hands down my sides then back up under the baby doll.

He breaks the kiss and pulls off the baby doll.

"No bra? Naughty girl" he groans.

He sucks one of my nipples into his mouth while pinching the other with his thumb and index finger.

I let out a pornstar moan and bucked my hips up.

"Wanna touch you" I plead

He detaches himself before saying, "beg for it"

"I want you to untie me so I can tug your hair when you make me have multiple orgasms" I beg.

"Since you begged" he says, going to untie me.

As soon as he untied me I push him off of me then straddle him.

"Hi" I say, smiling.

"Tease" he retorts.

"I know, but wanna ride ya" I innocently say.

"Oh god. Really?" He says, bucking his hips.

I nod my head and slide down his boxers.

He kicks off his boxers as I stand over him, stripping my thong.

He gets up using his elbows and has perfect view of my pussy.

"Perfect" he whispers.

"Not for long" I moan.

He watches as I start to sink down onto his huge cock.

I gasp out, "so big"

"So fucking tight" he groans.

I start to bounce up and down on him.

After a while, Louis starts to thrust up into me.

"Shit! So c-close" I moan.

He starts to thrust up faster meeting me halfway.

Couple more thrusts, I'm meeting my first orgasm.

"Oh, god. Louis!" I moan out.

He quickly rolls us over and starts pounding into me.

"Slut. Whore. Fucking tease" he groans.

"Not. A. Slut." I retort between moans.

"You're my slut. My cockslut. Always wanting it more and more." He claims.

I just nod my head because I can feel my second orgasm coming.

"I'm gonna c-cum" I moan.

"And it's just from my cock, slut" he points

I scream Louis' name as I orgasm again:

"No more" I whimper.

"You have a couple more in ya" he proclaims.

He continues to thrust into me, pulling me into his chest.

I put my arms around his neck, pulling the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm close" he moans.

I feel my third orgasm coming faster and don't have time to warn.

I scream Louis' name again and clench around him.

He moans loudly, releasing in me; filling me to the brim.

I let out a silent gasp as Louis pushes me down onto the bed; pulling out.

I can feel the cum seeping out of my pussy and sigh at the loss of contact.

"Think you have one more in ya?" He asks.

I shake my head no, but he has a devious grin on his face.

"Too bad. Gonna make ya cum again" he retorts.

He kisses me on the lips before trailing them down my body.

He reaches my pussy and starts to take kitten kicks of it.

I gasp and reach my hands to his hair intertwining them within.

I pull him closer in and he gladly accepts.

He starts to eat me out like never before.

Without warning I'm cumming all over his face.

"Louis" I scream one last time.

He stays down there a little bit longer, making sure he's got every drop.

"Delicious, wanna taste?" He asks.

I just nod my head and he gives me a soft kiss.

I could taste myself off his lips and start to kiss him harder.

He crawls back up and kisses me again before he collapses next to me.

He cuddles into me and kisses my shoulder.

"Best signing day ever. No more teasing though." He exclaims.

"Can't make that promise" I retort.

He kisses me one last time before we fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
